Hasty Preparations
by ladyasile
Summary: The gang prepares for something special.


**Hasty Preparations**

* * *

A/N: As some of you might know, every time one of my buddies here on this wonderful site has a birthday I write a story for them to celebrate their birthday. So, here's your birthday gift from me, trfan16! (Not to mention you also made it possible for me to have my 50th story!) Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: The fact that I continue to write fan fictions is definite verification that I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome clapped her hands together, catching everyone's attention. "It's time!" she proclaimed as loud as she could. Everyone in the room seemed clueless as to what she was referring to. "Don't tell me you all forgot," she said as her eyes fell on each individual.

clapped her hands together, catching everyone's attention. "It's time!" she proclaimed as loud as she could. Everyone in the room seemed clueless as to what she was referring to. "Don't tell me you all forgot," she said as her eyes fell on each individual.

clapped her hands together, catching everyone's attention. "It's time!" she proclaimed as loud as she could. Everyone in the room seemed clueless as to what she was referring to. "Don't tell me you all forgot," she said as her eyes fell on each individual.

Shippo was drawing with the crayons she had given him, Kirara right by his side observing each stroke of color he made on the paper. Miroku and Sango were both snuggling up. To Kagome's surprise, she saw Miroku doing nothing perverted at all. To the other side of the hut they were in were Koga and Sesshomaru, acting as if they did not want to be close to each other. Kagome laughed in secret; to her they could not be any more obvious. And of course, her eyes fell on her boyfriend. He was at the moment very busy with a bag of potato chips that laid on his lap.

"Get up and help me with this!" she shouted, getting immediate responses in a second. She handed each pair a bag of things to help her get everything ready. "Shippo, you and Kirara get to set the tables that I had Inuyasha bring back from my time. Sango, you and Miroku are in charge of hanging these. Koga, you and Sesshomaru are in charge of blowing balloons and tying them up to!" The teams set off to accomplish what each of them were put in charge of. "Inuyasha, you get to help me with decorating something that I know you'll love."

"Yeah, that doesn't happen to often, does it?" he muttered under his breath. Seeing Kagome's raised eyebrow, he clamped up his mouth and nodded.

Miroku and Sango began to sort out all the things that were in their bag. "What are these things? And how are we suppose to decorate with them?" Sango asked Miroku. The monk shrugged and took hold of what seemed to be a colorful banner.

"I suppose we'll figure this out as we go, my wonderful Sango," he chirped with joy. It was true, he had enjoyed being Sango before, but now things were different. They had everything that they could ever want with each other.

"Wow, our job is easy. All we have to do is put these things on the tables, Kirara, and we're done!" Shippo managed to get on top of a chair so he could place the mantle and the cups and plates that were being given to him by Kirara, who was on the ground. Together they worked as swift as possible while making sure that they did it according to Kagome's standards.

Koga threw the small rubber object on the ground and stomped on it several times. "Damn it, how do you do this?" he shouted, irritation getting to him. He huffed several times, causing his partner to smirk.

Sesshomaru took hold of a balloon and placed his lips on it. Soon, the balloon began to inflate after receiving several breaths from Sesshomaru. After seeing how big it had gotten, Sesshomaru stopped and tied it off at the end. "Not so difficult, is it?" he asked. It was obvious that he wanted to get some praise out of the dismal task, something that he had as of recent taken up. Though he took pride in every thing that he did, Sesshomaru began to realize that after meeting with the wolf demon, he craved for his attention and praise.

A laugh from Koga made Sesshomaru forget about the balloons. "Do you always make everything you do so erotic?" If it were two alone, Sesshomaru felt that he would blush from the statement made by the wolf demon.

The dog demon handed another balloon to Koga. "You are not permitted to talk until you've finished with at least five of these." His orders left Koga with little chance to rebuke.

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome puffed. "You're not suppose to eat it! Get out! Get out now! Go!" She shouted, hands on hips. Inuyasha left, running with the speed of ten full demons.

It took several hours, but they had all finished with their tasks. Kagome smiled as bright as possible, and the rest of her friends gathered around her. All the decorations were placed around them, inside and outside the hut. Balloons were all over the table and floor, banners that said happy birthday were somewhat askew, and the food was half-eaten, except for the main piece. A cake with 17 candles and breathtaking decorations was in the middle of it all. "Guys, be quiet!" Shippo whispered, urgency in his tone. "He's here!" Every person inside the small hut kept silent until the figure entered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TRFAN16!"

* * *

A/N: Happy birthday, buddy! Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
